


Eddie my love, I love you so.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: It dawns on Riche an hour after he gets out of school, It was their first day of preschool and his parents had both taken off that day so he could spend it with them when he finally got home. His daddy had always given him some sort of gift on special occasions, Like birthdays or first days of school- So he never really questioned it.-But when he saw his dad give his mommy these red roses, He needed to know! He needed to know why his mommy was getting a present when it was his special day?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Eddie my love, I love you so.

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with tooth rotting fluff!!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and subscribes are appreciated!! 
> 
> ~love Kellie

It dawns on Riche an hour after he gets out of school, It was their first day of preschool and his parents had both taken off that day so he could spend it with them when he finally got home. His daddy had always given him some sort of gift on special occasions, Like birthdays or first days of school- So he never really questioned it. 

-But when he saw his dad give his mommy these red roses, He needed to know! He needed to know why his mommy was getting a present when it was his special day? He was the one who went to school! He acted like a big boy and did everything he was supposed to do!

He only misbehaved twice, and the first time was when he found out that Eddie wasn’t in his class, Which was ridiculous! Can you believe that? People had the audacity of placing them both in different classes! It’s crazy! They’re married!

How could married people go to different classes?! They’re meant to be together, always! 

Richie gave a loud heaving sigh as he threw his bookbag down onto the wooden floor and raced into his mommy’s arms. He gave a small giggle out into the air when he felt the soft petals of the roses against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He opened his eyes to look up at his mother with a curious glance, “Why do you get flowers?”

He heard his mother chuckle from above him and his curiosity grew, “Well, My love- Your daddy gets me flowers when he wants me to feel loved.” 

Richie’s thoughts were tumbling over each other like leapfrog.

His daddy bought his mommy flowers when he wanted her to feel loved? 

If there was anyone in the entire world that needed to feel loved it was Eddie, His mom had made him pack two boxes of band-aids and an extra inhaler! All for their first day!

The worst thing about all of that..Is that it should make Eddie feel loved! But it won’t, It won’t make him feel loved because his mommy does it for the wrong reasons! His mommy hurts like him like that because it makes her feel better.

She wants him to think he isn’t strong, and that he can’t run around and do things like everyone else their age- But Richie knows she’s wrong and Richie needs Eddie to know that too.

Swiping the roses from the counter at midnight was way easier than Richie thought it was going to be. His mommy had tucked him in around nine so he had to lay around for three hours before he could tip toe himself down stairs and out the door, carrying the roses in his backpack.

He pedaled as fast as he could down the street- Of course he had reasoned it would be easier to get out of the house if he didn’t have his sneakers on, So he decided to go shoeless on his bike and he felt the hard plastic dig into his heals as he turned the curb and made it onto the grass.

Richie kicked the bike to the ground and then kicked up a few pebbles- He tossed the in secession and waited as Eddie opened the window with a confused but happy expression playing on his face.

“Eddie my love! Let down your hair!” He whispered (yelled) to the best of his ability.

“Richie! What are you doing down here?! It’s past your bedtime, And your bedtime is later than mine.”

Richie shrugged, adjusting his glasses and stepping his foot on top of a lower branch and pulling himself up the tree. 

He had been practicing for weeks, climbing things in order to get himself into Eddie’s room at secret times. Sonia wasn’t letting Richie in the house to see Eddie when he was ‘sick’ and it was annoying Richie to no end- So the plan to get into Eddie’s room was clear.

The climb into the smaller boy’s room wasn’t as hard as he thought it was going to be and he made it inside easily and swiftly, Placing a wet smack of a kiss on his husbands cheek.

“Eds’, I’ve brought you flowers because you needed to feel loved!”

He watched as Eddie gave him a small eye roll and a grin, the tips of his ears turning pink as he climbed back into his bed and made grabby hands for the flowers he had yet to see. Richie swung his backpack around his body, unzipping the bag and pulling out the now dented and ruffled roses.

“For you, my love.” Richie grinned as he stuck them out into Eddie’s face.

As much as Eddie tried to hide his excitement all the time, Eddie was easily excitable and Richie loved it way too much. He thought it was the cutest thing in the world, Eddie was always hiding his large smiles when Richie would give him little or big surprises.

“Richie..You didn’t have to bring me flowers, I know you love me.” Eddie replied as he took the flowers, gently sniffing them and petting one of the petals.

Richie offered him a lopsided grin, “Well now you have proof.” 

He sat himself down beside Eddie, “I wish I could sleep here with you, Spaghetti.”

Eddie nodded, placing the roses under his bed and then rolling over onto his side, grabbing Richie’s hand and holding it to his chest, “At least stay ‘till I get sleepy?” 

“ o’ course, Eddie.” 

Richie watched as Eddie’s eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed,Maybe Eddie would feel loved all the time some day soon..Maybe Eddie would live with him, and they could stay married and they could be happy forever.

Richie Tozier would bring Eddie Kaspbrak flowers every day when he gets home from work, It was a promise he made to himself that night, While he watched his husband sleep- The pink on his cheeks remaining even in unconsciousness. 

“Eddie my love, I love you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!


End file.
